Family Ties Chapter 4
by Aeon65
Summary: This is the fourth chapter of Family Ties. I am listing separately due to the change in rating for this chapter. The rest of the story is rated T and listed on the main page. SLASH explicit MM sexual content. HoratioSpeed


Title: Family Ties Chapter 4

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash. Explicit MM sexual content.

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just borrowing them for a while. I will return them when I'm done.

Summary: You can't choose your family.

Author's Note: This chapter was added for monaghan monkey who wanted to see what Horatio and Tim were doing at the end of chapter 3.

Author's Note 2: I'm listing this chapter separately because I don't want to change the rating of the original story. This chapter is fluff and is not necessary to the flow of the story. The main part of this story is rated T and is listed separately on the main page.

Horatio didn't take his eyes off of Tim as he followed him up the stairs, his hand in Tim's firm grasp. He couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering to just how much he loved his partner, his personality, his sense of humor, his drive and dedication to his work. But he was especially fond of Tim's body. He loved they way he could make him squirm and moan and scream as he came.

As they reached the top of the stairs Horatio pulled Tim into his arms and looked deep into his brown eyes. Tim stared back almost questioningly. Horatio answered him with a blinding smile then leaned in for a kiss. It started out soft and slow but quickly grew as their passion took over. Tim opened his mouth allowing Horatio tongue to sweep through eliciting a moan from both men.

Suddenly Tim was conscious of his mother being in the house. He pulled back and said rather quietly, "Shh, my mom."

Horatio chuckled. "Don't want to get caught?"

Tim shook his head. "It's just a little weird." He took Horatio's hand again and pulled him into the bedroom. "Not gonna stop me though," he said with a smirk.

Horatio began to slowly unbutton Tim's shirt. As he did he said, "I suppose this means we'll have to be quiet." Tim nodded. "Too bad, really." He leaned in close to Tim's ear and whispered, "I was hoping to make you scream." Tim shivered as Horatio's words caressed his ear.

After opening the last button of Tim's shirt, Horatio ran his hands gently up Tim's sides and brushed his thumbs over his nipples. Tim gasped. Horatio pushed the shirt off of Tim's shoulders and it landed on the floor behind him. He pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

Again his thoughts drifted to the body in front of him and all of the thing he could do with it. After a year and a half together, Horatio had intimate knowledge of Tim's body. His eyes wandered down to the bulge in Tim's pants. He reached out and popped the button of his jeans then worked one hand down the front and cupped his growing erection. Tim's knees went weak and as Horatio stroked him he moaned again.

"Hey," Horatio whispered with a wicked smile. "Quiet remember." Tim bit his lip trying to stay silent. That would be their challenge for the evening.

Without removing his hand, he reached out with the other and opened Tim's pants. He watched them slip down his legs. Tim's breathing was ragged as he struggled to keep quiet. He reached out and fumbled with Horatio's belt. After a few moments he managed to unclasp it.

Horatio removed his hand from Tim's cock allowing him a moment to catch his breath as he shed the rest of his clothes. He closed in on his lover again and pulled him close. He pressed his body along Tim's and began nibbling down his neck. Tim moved his head to one side to give Horatio better access. Slowly Horatio made his way back to Tim's mouth and without breaking the kiss moved them to the bed.

Tim lay back as Horatio raised himself up on his hands and knees, looming over his lover. Again he locked eyes with Tim before leaning down to claim his mouth for a heated kiss. When he pulled back Tim was breathless. Horatio worked his way down Tim's jaw to his neck. He grazed his teeth over a particularly sensitive spot at the base of his neck then latched on. Tim bit back a moan and could feel Horatio smile into his neck.

"No fair," Tim breathed.

Horatio was still in a playful mood, Tim realized, which meant he was in for an interesting experience. He just wished that Horatio's mood hadn't coincided with his mother being in the house. Just as that thought entered into his mind, Horatio's fingers brushed down his sides tickling him and catching him off guard.

He started laughing and grabbed Horatio's wrists. "That is so not fair Horatio," he managed to get out as he caught his breath.

Horatio was laughing too when he asked, "What happened to quiet?"

Tim growled and with a burst of energy he grabbed Horatio and flipped them over so he was now on top. He sat back on Horatio's legs, pinning him in place, and began tickling him. Horatio wasn't as ticklish as Tim was but Tim knew all of the right spots. It wasn't long before he had the redhead breathless with laughter.

Tim backed off and allowed Horatio to catch his breath. "There," he said with a smirk. "How do you like it?"

Horatio took a moment to catch his breath then he took hold of Tim's arms and pulled him down. Tim's lips crashed into Horatio's and as he relaxed into the kiss he flattened himself out along Horatio's body. Tim loved these moment when he could get Horatio to completely let go and he found a playful Horatio to be very arousing.

Of course, what Horatio was doing with his tongue at that very moment had him completely distracted and he soon found himself on his back again with his partner hovering over him. Horatio quickly made his way down Tim's body, kissing, licking, and nibbling as he went.

Tim bit his lip again in an effort to stay quiet as he felt Horatio's tongue swipe up his aching cock and swirl around the tip. He let out several whimpers when Horatio closed his mouth around him, taking him all of the way in. He began thrusting his hips up as Horatio massaged him with his tongue.

Horatio directed his eyes up toward Tim's face. He knew that shortly his lover would be beyond the point of being able to keep quiet so he watched his face for that moment. Tim's head was thrown back on the pillow and his mouth was open as he panted. He had his fingers treaded though Horatio's hair.

Horatio heard Tim's pants turning into soft moans and decided it was time to back off. After all he didn't want Arya walking in on them thinking something was wrong. He let Tim's cock slip from his mouth and watched as the quiet moans turned to a whimper at the loss of contact. Tim reached blindly toward the night table next to the bed and managed to grab the bottle of lube. He handed it in Horatio's general direction, his eyes still closed.

Horatio lubed himself then raised Tim's legs. He positioned himself then pushed in slowly until he was completely buried. He stilled himself for a moment allowing Tim to relax some. He knew he'd brought his lover right to the edge before and that he wouldn't last very long now.

Tim locked his ankles behind Horatio's back and thrust his hips up urging him to move. Horatio leaned forward and pulled almost all of the way out before pounding back in. His position caused him to brush Tim's prostate with each thrust and once again Tim's pants were transforming into soft moans.

Tim took his cock in his hand and began stroking himself in time with Horatio's thrusts. He was so close. Just as Horatio saw him about to lose control he leaned forward and covered Tim's mouth with his own, swallowing his scream as he shot his release over his hand. Then with one more thrust he followed his lover over the edge.

Once they had both regain some control over themselves, Horatio gathered Tim up in his arms and pulled the blankets up over them. "See," he whispered in Tim's ear. "I told you I'd make you scream." Tim chuckles and snuggled into Horatio's embrace as they both drifted off to sleep.

TBC


End file.
